


Up All Night

by internalunrest



Series: Obvious [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internalunrest/pseuds/internalunrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a couple months after After Midnight takes place. The boys have to figure out what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post something so that you guys know I'm thinking of stuff, just really busy and having trouble getting stuff down. I know it's short, but hopefully if I put up a chapter it'll motivate me to put up more. Fingers crossed~

“Frank,” Gerard says, and his tone says even more. Along with his raised eyebrows, it says that Frank hasn’t been listening. Probably for a while. Frank closes his eyes tight for a second and shakes his head, before looking at Gerard, hoping he looks present now.  
“Yeah, sorry G I’m listening,” Frank mumbles, picking at the loose threads at the knee of his jeans.  
Gerard watches Frank’s fingers and begins chewing on the inside of his lower lip. “Are you okay, man? You’ve been all-” he flaps his hand out to the side, “today.”  
Frank sighs, can’t help it, but he shakes his head. “M’fine. Just family stuff,” he admits, peeking up at the other man from under his hair. “Don’t worry about it. You were saying?”  
Eyebrows drawn together, Gerard almost lets himself push, but he decides to leave it for now. He doesn’t want to stick his nose where it doesn’t belong, and while he considers the two of them close, he’s still kind of unsure. Hell, they’ve been doing this.. thing, whatever it is, for like two months now and they haven’t done anything but kiss. Not even make out. Gerard was actively ignoring his questions and just trying to go with the flow. Surely if it was bad enough Frank would say something. So, Gerard picks up where he left off, watching Frank carefully.  
-  
The second the door opens, Frank is swallowed up by his mother’s arms. She squeezes him tighter than necessary, but he really needs it right now, so he gives back everything he gets. Once they’ve detached, Frank gives his mother a smile, feeling himself relax somewhat just from seeing her. It’s been too long. “Hey, ma,” Frank greets, and places a kiss on his mother’s cheek.  
Linda gives him a grin, teeth and everything, before pulling him into the house. “Hi baby. You look thin. Have you been eating? You know I worry about you getting enough nutrition without someone there to-”  
“You mean you,” Frank interjects, cheeky smirk on his face.  
“without _someone_ there to make sure. Obviously I’m the best choice but that’s a given, I’m your mother,” she finishes as they reach the kitchen. She doesn’t support his ridiculous levels of coffee intake, but she’s always sure to have a fresh pot when she knows he’s coming over. She begins making a mug of it for Frank as he sits at the table.  
“So how is he?” Frank asks after a few moments of silence, and he watches, cringing internally, as his mother’s shoulders slump visibly.  
“He’s fine, doing better. Still getting over it but he’s going to be fine.”  
Frank nods once but doesn’t say anything. All he’s had in his head for the last week is the image of his grandfather looking frail and broken in a hospital bed after a stroke. It was minor but it scared the hell out of everyone, and Frank has been a mess ever since. Even the thought of losing his grandfather has brought him to tears, and he’s been saying every prayer he can remember from his childhood, hoping that everything turns out okay. He swallows the lump forming in his throat as his mother sets a steaming cup of coffee in front of him, and he turns his eyes to her, offering her a smile to assure her that he’s fine, too. They’ll all be fine.  
-  
They’d had the plan all week. Hell, they’ve had the plan every week since they met. Friday, 6pm, Frank’s place. They watch movies, talk about dumb shit, eat too much greasy food and have an all-around great time.  
This is why Gerard is on his way to see Frank even though they haven’t talked in, like, four days, which is unheard of and kind of terrifying if Gerard is honest with himself. Which he isn’t. He tells himself that Frank’s just been busy or something, but since he didn’t call and cancel that they were still on.  
Gerard should have been honest with himself. His phone goes off at a red light three blocks from Frank and Mikey’s apartment complex.  
_can’t do tonight. Sorry_  
_-F_  
Gerard reads it twice and then tosses his phone haphazardly on the passenger seat. It bounces off and to the floor. Gerard mutters a full-hearted “fuck,” under his breath. He would see if Mikey’s home but his mood just dropped so suddenly that he doesn’t even wanna go into the building. He hits his blinker and inches forward, ready to head back to his own apartment and sulk like a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! as you can see from looking at my other works, i'm horrible at finishing things. part of the problem is that i have nobody to tell me to keep it moving, as i don't talk about my writing irl. if anyone would be interested in possibly being a beta for me, i do have some things started. if you're interested, feel free to send me a message here and we'll work out the details. thank you so much for taking the time to read my fics, it means the world!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank really isn't doing well.

Gerard is pissed the moment he steps out Mikey's front door. For a moment he thinks he's _irrationally_ pissed, because the level of anger is pretty high, okay, but then he decides he's got every right. He's pissed because he hasn't heard from Frank in _weeks_ and of course it would just so happen that the exact moment he leaves Mikey's is the exact moment that Frank is arriving home. Drunk. Pretty damn drunk, by the looks of it. He's really having trouble getting his key into the doorknob. Obviously he hasn't been that busy, so busy that he couldn't contact Gerard, but he can go out and get blasted. On a Wednesday. Gerard snorts as he shuts Mikey's door behind himself.  
Frank jumps about a mile, a tiny squeak-slash-hiccup coming out of his throat involuntarily. He looks over at Gerard, then up at his face, and so many emotions wash over his face that Gerard instantly feels like shit for being mad. Not that it makes him lose all the anger, hell no, but he feels a rush of sympathy. Frank looks like shit. Not just because he's drunk, but because he looks tired, defeated, and like he's gotten drunk to try and drown himself out of his feelings. Gerard has been there so many times it's not hard to identify.   
"Frank," he says, gently, and his voice is much sweeter than he'd have expected. Frank swallows, hard, and goes back to fumbling with his keys. He's mumbling something that Gerard can't quite make out. He steps forward and takes the keys from Frank, slowly, watching his face. "Frank, are you okay?"  
The shorter man lets out a long breath, slumps against the door frame, and huffs a laugh that doesn't reach his eyes. He doesn't say anything. Gerard unlocks the door and pushes it open, then waits while Frank prepares to put his weight back on his feet and walks into his apartment. Gerard follows, unsure and still a little mad and confused and worried and he kind of wishes he'd have left Mikey's just a little later, so he wouldn't be doing this right now.   
Frank makes it halfway into the living room before he toes off his shoes, almost braining himself on the coffee table as he does so. Gerard coughs, which causes Frank to whip around with wide eyes, like he's surprised Gerard is still there. They make eye contact for a few beats. Gerard clears his throat and takes a small step forward, concern evident on his face. "Are you okay?" he asks again. He figures it's silly to even ask because the answer is an obvious no, but he's hoping he'll get an explanation. Frank's breath hitches and Gerard walks closer to the other man, reaching out a hand to touch his arm. Frank lets out this broken sound, and Gerard reaches to catch him as his knees seem to give out beneath him.   
"I'm sorry," he starts, and Gerard can tell he's beginning to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't call, I don't know what to do, I'm sorry," he babbles, shoving his face into the crook of Gerard's neck where it meets his shoulder. Gerard figures this is as good a place to let Frank cry as any, and he lets Frank's weight carry him to the floor. He crosses his legs and Frank is half in his lap, his breath coming in big swoops. Gerard rubs his back, still entirely too confused, but mostly worried about Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay so i suck and i'm so sorry this took almost a year to post. hopefully its worth it? maybe one day i'll finish this thing and someone will still be reading it? who knows. annoy me with comments if you want me to continue, please. thanks to anyone who's still reading this, you're the best <3  
> I know this is short. The next one will be better I actually promise this time!! thank you so much for sticking with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after. frank feels shitty but he can't communicate to save his life apparently

Franks first thought when he wakes up is that he's been snoring. He can just tell by the way he startled himself awake, as if he got so loud he woke himself up.  
His second though is that he must have puked at some point, because his mouth tastes like something died inside of it. This is quickly followed by thought number three, which is that he is going to repeat the puking _right fucking now_. He rolls to lean his head over the side of his bed - how did he even get home? - and lets loose. Through his watering eyes he sees a trash bucket, which is conveniently placed right under the line of fire. He briefly wonders how he managed to think far enough ahead to put this here, before Thought Number Four, which is worse than he could have imagined. This thought is the realization that someone else did this, which means that someone must have seen him puking. And helped him. _Fuck_ that's embarrassing. In the back of his mind he knows who it was, though he isn't entirely sure how or why or if he's even still in Frank's apartment. He allows himself a few more moments of moping, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, before he gracelessly rolls himself out of bed. There's a brief moment where he thinks he's going to pass out, hard, onto his floor, but he steadies himself with a hand on the wall and breathes heavily a few times before getting himself in motion again. He needs to brush his teeth and shower, but he isn't entirely sure he's in the clear yet with the whole puking thing, so water comes first. He's also wondering if Gerard is still around.  
Frank steps out of his short hallway. The kitchen is on his right, and on his left is, of course, Gerard, sitting on the sofa. He looks up and he looks fucking _worried_ , and also _cute as fuck_. Goddamnit. Gerard opens his mouth as if he's about to say something, but before the words can even leave him, Frank gags and flings himself into the kitchen. He pukes into the sink, legs shaking under him, and dry heaves miserably as Gerard comes up behind him and places a gentle hand on his back. Frank would be very happy if lightning could just strike him where he stands, please.  
Gerard doesn't say anything at first, just strokes his thumb back and forth soothingly. Frank hates him a little. But more than that, he hates himself.  
"I'd get you an aspirin but I don't think it'd do you any good," Gerard offers apologetically. Frank just swallows, head hanging down over the sink. He think he might start going again. "I can go," continues Gerard, his voice soft. "I was just, I was worried because you kept rolling onto your back in your sleep. I didn't want you to, like, y'know."  
Frank nods once. He feels like he got hit by a truck. For a second he wishes Gerard would've let him choke, then at least he wouldn't feel like his body wanted his insides to be located on his outside. He feels the hand leave his back, hears Gerard hesitate, before shuffling back to the living room. It sounds like he's grabbing his bag. Frank can hear him lift it over his shoulder and take the few steps over toward the door. "Thanks," he rasps, swallowing thickly immediately after. Gerard doesn't say anything for so long that Frank thinks he somehow slipped out without making any noise.  
"No problem," Gerard says, so quietly Frank almost can't make it out. Then the door shuts and opens, and Frank is left to feel like shit alone.  
-  
Its been four days since Frank woke up to what was arguably the worst hangover of his life. He's decided he needs to quit moping.  
Actually, the decision comes because his Grandfather tells him that he looks like shit and he needs to stop spending his time hovering at the hospital. His boss also _reamed his ass_ for the no call no show he pulled on Thursday. He takes this as his incentive, though, which is why he finds himself standing outside of Mikey's door, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans before he knocks. It's quiet, then there's shuffling, and Frank is almost ready to leave before Mikey can get to the door. He takes a step back, but he didn't think to flee quick enough. Mikey pop his head through the crack he's made in the doorway, looking at Frank with a bored expression. "Hey."  
Frank shoves his hands into his pockets, forcing himself to make eye contact. He takes a deep breath. "Hey so I really need to talk to your brother but I think I should do it in person so I was wondering if you could tell me where he lives and also when he'll be home?" he rambles all at once. Mikey blinks at him.  
"Why?" he asks, slowly. Frank knows that Gerard must have told Mikey that he's a steaming pile of shit who blew him off. He feels shy looking at the brother of the guy he let down.  
"I just-" Frank starts, ready to make an excuse. He looks at his shoes, sighs, and looks back up at Mikey's eyes. "I owe him an apology."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i'm my own beta so PLEASE point out any mistakes. thanks for reading! please leave kudos if you enjoyed so far.


End file.
